With conventional systems, at least three electricians may be needed to install wire. One would pull and feed the wire from a reel holder, one would feed the wire and possible lubricate the wire into a conduit, and a third would pull the wire through the conduit. This method of installing wire is very labor intensive and strenuous as the electrician pulling wire from the reel holder may have to pull hard enough to overcome then stationary inertia of multiple reels hold 50 or more pounds of wire. For example, if there are seven reels with 50 pounds of wire on each reel, the electrician must pull with a force to overcome 3,500 pounds of stationary wire.